User blog:Astral8080/Strategy Zone: The God Reploid
Overviewhttps://bravefrontierglobal.fandom.com/wiki/Battle:008?action=edit&section=1 Noel has started a new challenge! Head to the Summoner's Research Lab and take on Battle No. ??? in Strategy Zone! This trial can only be accessed once __________ has been cleared. RewardsEdit *God Colonel Redips (Omni) *4,500,000 Zel *175,000 XP *1 Gem PreparationsEdit You may use 1 squad and item set for this battle. 5 units must be set as your main team and 10 must be set as back-up units. All Units must be unique and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select up to 2 friends from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight God Colonel Redips. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items. BattleEdit Phase 1 *Does not drop HC through normal attacks *Does not '''take any extra critical hit damage *120% reduce in buffed spark damage *Heavy normal attack resistance *First form has ''51',500,000 'HP *Does not '''take any elemental weakness damage *Resist all status ailments except sickness *Colonel Redips (Fire) moves first ''Dialogue: "'Foul Mavericks! You will perish!" ''- Summons two Red Hubcaps and remains idle *Code Red- Summons two Red Hubcaps (uses every 5 turns if both Red Hubcaps are defeated) *Code Blue- Summons one Red Hubcap (uses in next 3 turns if one Red Hubcap is defeated) *Grand Cross- 2 Massive non-elemental ST (deals 210% of HP as damage and uses on targets with HIGHEST HP and HIGHEST DEF every 4 turns) *Ballistic- 4 massive non-elemental AoE and ignores enemies' DEF stat (uses 2-3 times each turn) *Vicious Assault- 8 Massive Fire AoE (4% chance to instantly KO any target on each hit; 32% total. Used every 9 turns) *Malignant Termination- 48 Apocalyptic non-elemental AoE, invalidates all leader skills, removes all buffs, reduces BB gauge by 100%, and purges all angel idol buffs (uses when HP is not pushed to 50% within 25 turns and when HP is not pushed to <1% within 25 turns. Move IS cancellable if pushed on turn 25 and turn 50) *At <50% HP: **''Dialogue: "Hahahaha, so this is the power of a summoner? I see nothing but a maverick! Perish!"'' ***''"Redips is imbued with Supra Force energy..."'' **''Next turn:'' ***''"Redips readies his weapon and prepares for an attack!"-100% damage reduction for 2 turns'' **''Next turn:'' ***''Malignant Termination ('''use any UBB to cancel this attack)' ***''"Redips faulters and kneels to the ground!" (used when attack is cancelled)- Removes all buffs on self and lowers own DEF by 50% for 2 turns **''Next Turn: ***''"Redips regains his mobility and stance"-'' Raises own DEF by 100% for 999 turns and raises normal hit count considerably for 999 turns ***'Will use whatever ability that comes next depending on the turn you are, resume turn counting ' **At <25% HP: ***''Dialogue: "Hmm...your tenacity is indeed unmatched, for now."'' ****''"Redips is imbued with Supra Force energy..."'' **''Next turn:'' ***''"Redips readies his weapon and prepares for an attack!"-100% damage reduction for 2 turns'' **''Next turn:'' ***''Malignant Termination ('''use any UBB to cancel this attack)' ***''"Redips faulters and kneels to the ground!" (used when attack is cancelled)- Removes all buffs on self and lowers own DEF by 50% for 2 turns **''Next Turn: ***''"Redips regains his mobility and stance"-'' Raises own DEF by 100% for 999 turns and raises normal hit count considerably for 999 turns ***'Will use whatever ability that comes next depending on the turn you are, resume turn counting' *Red Hubcaps(Fire or Thunder): **Every Red Hubcap has 8,000,000 HP **Does not '''take extra critical hit damage **Heavily resists BB/SBB/UBB attacks **Resists all status ailments except injury ***Zapper- 36 powerful thunder random combo and 75% chance to paralyze (can be used 2-3 times each turn) ***Code Green- Restores 100,000-150,000 HP to all allies (uses once every turn) ***Code Yellow- 30% damage reduction for all allies for 2 turns (uses every 3 turns) ***Code White- Adds all elements to attack and boosts spark damage by 30% for 3 turns (uses once per Red Hubcap until next one is spawned) ***Error Code: Self-Destruction- Massive fire ST attack (deals 165% of HP as damage '''OR '''30% chance to instantly KO single target) and instantly defeats self (15% chance to use randomly each turn) Phase 2 *Does '''not drop HC through normal attacks *Does not '''take any extra critical hit damage *120% reduce in buffed spark damage *Heavy normal attack resistance *Final form 1st round has ''50',500,000 ''HP *Final form 2nd round has ''62,000,000 HP *Does '''not '''take any elemental weakness damage *Resists all status ailments *God Colonel Redips (Light) moves first '''Round 1 *''Dialogue: "Hrgh! So it takes more to beat you! Hahaha, let's see how you fare now imbeciles!"- Transforms into God Colonel Redips **"Redips sends out an enourmous shockwave!"- Invalidates all leader skills for 3 turns, removes all buffs, and raises own ATK, DEF, and RECOVERY by 50% for 999 turns'' **''"Two Supra-Force Metal gears appear on each side of Redips..."- Summons Supra-Force Metal R and Supra-Force Metal L (GS-1000)'' **''Does not count as turn 1'' **''Phalanx Desparity- Drains 50% BB gauge of all enemies and reduces BB fill rate by 25% for 2 turns (40% chance to be used every turn) **Memento Mori- 18 powerful dark AoE, purges all status ailment protections from enemies, high chance (60%) of inflicting random status ailments and chance (8%) to instantly KO any enemy (used every turn 2-3 times) **Deus Ex Machina- 88 Massive Light and Dark AoE (used on turn 9. Guard and mitigate to survive and have at least 40% of passive mitigation) *''Dialogue: "''Surprised? But why should you be? My young subjects, you will be the first to witness the divine miracle!"- Remains idle (used on turn 10, activate UBB this turn or the turn before) **''Next Turn:'' ***'Death By Machine- Instantly KO's all enemies and disables swapping mechanic (you fail the strategy zone) ****This attack is cancelled when you use an offensive UBB''' ' ***''Dialogue: "Meddling insects! What will you hope to achieve by defying me!"- ''Instantly defeats Supra-Force Metal R and removes all buffs on self ('Round 2 starts') ****Supra-Force Metal R will '''not '''spawn in again after this is used *****Supra-Force Metal R (Light): ******Has 10,000,000 HP ******Nullifies all normal based attacks ******Does '''not '''receive elemental buffed damage *******Infinite Restoration- Restores 9,999,999 HP to God Colonel Redips (used every turn) *Supra-Force Metal L (Water): **Has 10,000,000 HP **Nullifies all SBB/UBB attacks **Does '''not '''receive extra critical damage ***Infinite Protection- Casts 9,999,999 HP and 99,999 DEF non-elemental shield to God Colonel Redips for 2 turns (used every turn. Stops using in '''Round 2') ***Complete Format- Removes all buffs on enemies (used every 7 turns in Round 2) ***Limited Protection- Casts 500,000 HP and 5,500 DEF non-elemental shield to God Colonel Redips for 999 turns (uses every 10 turns in Round 2) ***Cold Meteor- 77 random water ST attack (used every turn and can self-spark) Round 2 *Phalanx Desparity- Drains 50% BB gauge of all enemies and reduces BB fill rate by 30% for 2 turns (45% chance to be used every turn) *Memento Mori- 23 powerful dark AoE, purges all status ailment protections from enemies, high chance (60%) of inflicting random status ailments and chance (4%) to instantly KO any enemy (used every turn 2-3 times) *Deus Ex Machina- 88 Massive Light and Dark AoE (used every 5 turns. Guard and mitigate to survive and have at least 40% of passive mitigation) *Carpe Diem- 26 powerful light AoE, drains 100% BB gauge, and invalidates sphere effects for 2 turns (33% chance to be used every odd turn) *Deep Impact- Massive non-elemental ST attack (deals 170% HP as damage, used randomly each turn) *Codebreaker- Chance (40%) to instantly KO single target '''OR '''invalidates leader skill and sphere effects on single target (60% chance) for 2 turns (used every 8 turns) *Supra-Force Metal: Code Blue- Re-summons Supra-Force Metal L (used 3 turns after Supra-Force Metal L is defeated) *At <70%'' **''"Redips begins charging Supra-Force Energy!"-'' 100% damage reduction and remains idle *''Next Turn:'' **''"Redips raises his arms and gets ready to release!"- 100% damage reduction and remains idle'' *''Next Turn: '' **'Supra-Force Metal: Deus Ex Machina II- 98 Apocalyptic Light and Dark AoE, boosts spark damage by 40% for 3 turns, boosts BB Atk by 75% for 3 turns and removes all buffs on enemies ***Using 100% mitigation UBB is MANDATORY 'to survive *At ''<50% **'Dialogue: ''"''What the!? You will bow before me you filthy mavericks!"- ''Quadruples normal hit count and boosts Atk by 100% *Null Void Affinity- Inflicts doom debuff on random target for 5 turns (uses every 5 turns after <50%, targets dead after doom debuff cannot be revived for 10 turns) *At ''<15% **''"Redips begins charging Supra-Force Energy!"-'' 100% damage reduction and remains idle *''Next Turn:'' **''"Redips raises his arms and gets ready to release!"- 100% damage reduction and remains idle'' *''Next Turn: '' **'Supra-Force Metal: Deus Ex Machina II- 98 Apocalyptic Light and Dark AoE, boosts spark damage by 40% for 3 turns, boosts BB Atk by 75% for 3 turns and removes all buffs on enemies ***Using 100% mitigation UBB is MANDATORY 'to survive *At <0% **''Dialogue: "Impossible...Absolutely impossible!!"- Instantly KO's self (ends trial, you win) TriviaEditEdit *The name Redips is Spider spelled backwards. In the instruction booklet, Redips' name was misspelled as "Rideps", either by accident or to hide the otherwise obvious connection from being deduced by merely reading the book. *Redips is arguably the one villain in the series closest to a true megalomaniac. He initially dubs himself "ruler of all Reploids" before his first fight with X, but soon declares his intention to rule the entire universe, calling the Earth "a tiny speck". While Sigma has also tried both world and Reploid domination, he never showed schemes any farther than that, Dr. Wily's sole reason for taking over the world was to prove his genius compared to Dr. Light and demonstrated no further schemes beyond that, and Doctor Weil simply wanted everyone to suffer endlessly under his rule. Master Albert is a close second, due to his claiming himself to be a god late into his game. *After Epsilon's defeat, Marino (who was looking for information about Axl's copy ability) says that she discovered that a long time ago, Spider was at a place that researched copy abilities. It's possible that Redips got Spider's DNA in this occasion. It is known that Redips got Spider's DNA at some point because Reploids with copy chips (specifically [https://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/New_Generation_Reploid new generation Reploids] as of Mega Man X8) that were defeated while clearly using a copied or enhanced form have always been shown to revert to their original states before death, and when Great Redips was defeated, he died as Redips, not Spider. *After defeating Wild Jango in the second encounter at Redips's headquarters, Axl mentioned that someone with the same chameleon ability as his used their copy ability to mimic Wild Jango, then deduced that someone with a similar copy ability was in Giga City. The five Rebellion bosses fought again in Far East HQ were defeated by X's party when Spider was among them, suggesting he copied their DNA and used it to clone them. **Interestingly, despite the fact that Spider/Redips was the one who murdered Botos in Chapter 8, he doesn't appear in Chapter 10 as he did with the Rebellion Army members the Resistance defeated with him in tow (perhaps for that reason alone). Shadow was also exempt from duplication, probably because Spider had fully earned Zero's trust specifically by intercepting and destroying him. By logic, either duplication would have resulted in a clue that could have compromised his plan a bit too soon for his convenience. *Redips is the third main villain in the [https://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Mega_Man_X_series X'' series] to not be manipulated by Sigma after Gate and Lumine. Although, it is possible that Redips may have been influenced by the copy chip (which has Sigma's DNA) to go Maverick at will like Lumine did. *While the Rebellion Army and Redips both had visions of evolving by improving their abilities with the use of Supra-Force Metal, Redips however had a vision of evolution so large-scale, it went up to the point of him ruling the universe. Unlike the Rebellion Army, Redips's motive for this vision - which ultimately resulted in him becoming Maverick - was actually from his dislike of his fellow Reploids being unwilling to evolve [1]and the monotony of appeasing others for decades.[2] *With his copy chip, his interest in evolving and taking power, and his going Maverick seemingly without any viral or outside influences, it is strongly hinted that Redips represents the concept of the new generation Reploids, which became fleshed out with the release of ''X8 following Command Mission. Chronologically, however, the events of Command Mission are set within the next century from that of the main X'' series timeline, including ''X8. https://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Colonel_Redips '''THIS IS NOT A REAL TRIAL, JUST FANMANDE PERSONALLY BY ME. Category:Blog posts